With the development of international trade, a logistic vessel has become an important transportation tool and has been extensively adopted by many countries in the world. Recently, however, since many countries have enhanced their safety consciousness against risks and terrorist activities, they have put much higher demands on safety during transportation, one of which is that specific insurance measures should be taken for logistic vessels entering into homeland to ensure the safety of these vessels right after they are packaged at a starting station, i.e., they are not allowed to be opened illegally. Therefore, some countries even plan to require that logistic vessels entering into these countries be equipped with safety devices with electronic sensors to prevent the vessel from being opened illegally. Vessels equipped with these devices can go through the green channel into the homeland to save time. In contrary, vessels without safety devices should be inspected by customs when they arrive at the homeland port to prevent terrorist activities. However, it is difficult to know in time whether the vessel has been opened illegally or damaged during transportation and storage and to give an alarm in time. Previously, the assemblies of the vessel for opening, connecting and locking etc., have been judged by eyeballing whether the vessels have been broken into illegally, being replaced etc. have taken place. The above examination is quite difficult and labor intensive, and also sometimes will fail to find out.
Furthermore, most of the present safety measures are mainly improvements on mechanical structures, which cannot be used to timely monitor safety during transportation so as to take protection measures. These measures still have many disadvantages, for example, no alarm or records and can not prevent stealing when any peripheral part of a vessel is opened illegally. Although some safety devices have an electronic alarming function, they are not easy to install or cannot detect the safety of all peripherals of the vessel and need to be further improvements.